The Boy's Got Nerve
by ga-mei
Summary: Naruto and Hinata finally get married, and a HUGE secret is unveiled at the reception. NaruHina yes, but NaruHina worshipers read if you dare...ONESHOT please R


Chibi: OMG I got an email of a true story and I just HAD to write a fanfic on it because I can't get it out of my mind!!! BTW the wedding part will be off since I've never gotten married, and thus, don't know the exact lines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or this story's plotline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at the front, his newlywed wife at his side, the beautiful Hyuuga, no, not Hyuuga. Uzumaki, Hinata. She was dressed in exquisite white silk, purchased by her father Hisashi. In fact, her father was so surprised that she had gotten engaged, period, so he paid for the ENTIRE wedding. A whole three million. Isn't he generous.

Naruto patted Hinata's hand. They had the most important people in the wedding with them, Hisashi of course, bringing his daughter down the aisle, Sasuke, the best man, Hanabi, the maid of honor, Neji a groomsmen, Tenten a bridesmaid, Kiba a groomsmen, Ino a bridesmaid, Rock Lee the last groomsmen, and Sakura the last bridesmaid. Konohamaru was the ring bearer, and Hatake, Mira was their flower girl. Some of the people that attended the wedding were Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Tsunade, Jirayah, Kin Tsuchi, and the newlywed couple Hatake Kakashi and Rin.

Each bridesmaid was wearing navy blue silk, and each groomsman was wearing the most expensive tuxedos in Konoha. The wedding was absolutely to die for. Everyone had a little place card with their name engraved in gold ink, with beautiful calligraphy. There were three main entrees, Steak, Lobster, and of course, ramen noodles imported from China. There were over thirty choices for a beverage, and the cake was vanilla with white chocolate icing. Naruto and Hinata had even been wed in the Hokage Tower, with over 100 people watching.

"Hyuuga, Hinata, do you take Uzumaki, Naruto as your husband?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I do Tsunade sama." The shy girl replied.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, do you take Hyuuga, Hinata as your wife?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto lifted the delicate silk veil, and pressed his lips against Hinata's, and heard a roar of clapping as he did so.

Now at the reception, Hinata had thrown the bouquet of flowers from the Yamanaka's flower shop, and Tsuchi, Kin had caught the flowers. Then everyone dug into their meals, enjoying the wonderful celebration.

Naruto stood up, and tapped his champagne glass lightly with a fork. "If I could have everyone's attention!" he saw over 100 pairs of eyes staring back at him. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to do this. "First of all, I would like to thank my very generous father in law, Hyuuga Hisashi, for paying for this wedding. As you know, this will not be a wedding you will forget, ever. T-there's a small manila envelope beneath your chair, everyone, if I could ask you to pull it out, but don't open it quite yet." He could feel his face heating up.

Hinata gave him a surprised look, she had no idea what was going on. She reached beneath her own chair, and pulled out a manila envelope.

"On the count to three you may open them." Naruto took a deep breath, for once in his life, nervous. "One." He fingered his own envelope. "Two." He slid his finger under the flap. "Three." He slid his finger across, ripping it open and pulled out a picture. He felt much better now.

Hinata's face reached shades of red even crayola had not yet managed to turn crayon. "Naruto!" she hissed, holding the picture up. She whirled her head over to look at Sasuke, who was just a few shades red lighter than she was. Over a hundred gasps were heard, almost all simultaneously.

The picture that EVERY guest had received was the same. It was a picture of Hinata having sex with Sasuke.

Naruto had been getting slightly suspicious a few months prior to the wedding, so he hired Kin, a new girl to Konoha, his age, to go sneak around and see what was going on. That picture was her result. But instead of canceling the wedding, Naruto had gone through with it, letting Hisashi pay every penny for it, and just acting along as if this was the most memorable day of his life. A few weeks later, when Tsunade had finally gotten the papers, Hinata and Naruto were officially divorced, and he began to get to know Kin better. A year later, the two got married. Luckily, neither of them cheated, and they're living happily ever after. Naruto was right though, that WAS a wedding no one would ever forget. What can we say? The boy's got nerve!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I'm sorry NaruHina fans, but I just had to write this! Please review!

EDIT: Like I said before, I genuinely am really sorry that I wrote this, but I felt that it would make a fairly decent story. If you don't like it, then fine, I'm not gonna stop you from your feelings for it, but don't blame me by saying 'die' or cussing at me because I'm not pulling down this story. Not everything in Naruto revolves around NaruHina and other people believe that she would be nice with someone other than Naruto.


End file.
